


One moment for myself

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ash przyjaciel, M/M, Sam kochany brat, ból, drunk!Dean, fuck you Cas, sprawdzone w prawdziwym życiu, zbyt podobne do mnie, związki na odległość, łapacze snów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	One moment for myself

Od **Ash** : _Co się dzieje?_  
Od **Gabriel** : _Czemu on ciągle nie odbiera?_  
Od **Crowley** : _Gdzie jest Wiewiórka? Nie pojawił się w pracy._  
Od **Charlie** : _Sam, co się dzieje z Deanem?_  
Od **Benny** : _Hej wielkoludzie, szef znowu wybył na samotny urlop?_

Sam niemalże codziennie otrzymywał tonę SMSów od przyjaciół Deana. Bo ten jak zwykle musiał po swojemu odreagować i nikogo nie poinformować o tym, co, gdzie i jak ma zamiar zrobić. Uspokajał jednak każdego z osobna, zapewniając, że jak Dean wróci to się z nimi skontaktuje. Osobiście uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy dostał SMSa od Deana: _wracam do domu_.

W mieszkaniu było duszno. Brak otwartych okien, prawie 30 stopni na zewnątrz i żadnego ruchu w środku kilkupokojowego mieszkanka. Dean otworzył drzwi do salonu i powoli wszedł, rozglądając się. Po kilku dniach spędzonych w samotności w małym domku na obrzeżach Kansas mieszkanie w samym środku miasta i z całą tą… technologią i ludźmi dookoła wydawało się dziwne. Nienaturalne.  
Podobnie jak telefon, który zaraz zaczął dzwonić.   
\- Halo? – Spytał się cicho. To był Sam. Pytał czy wszystko w porządku i czy na pewno ma w lodówce coś do jedzenia.  
\- Jasne, Sammy. To, że zrobiłem sobie przerwę w studiach nie oznacza, że niczego nie mam – zakpił, przyciskając sobie do ucha telefon, a wolną teraz dłonią otwierając piwo. Cichy syk puszki towarzyszył mu ostatnio zdecydowanie zbyt często. – Jest okej, Sammy. To nie koniec świata. – Nie dał mu czasu na odpowiedź, tylko wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę.  
Odetchnął cicho, patrząc na wyświetlacz. 20 nieodebranych SMSów, 30 nieodebranych połączeń. Spojrzał znowu po pustym salonie. Tak… bez jednej osoby więcej było niby normalnie. Jakieś pół roku temu przyjąłby to z radością, patrząc za odchodzącą, skąpo ubraną dziewczyną.  
Teraz brak jednej dodatkowej osoby bolał.   
Z sześciopakiem piwa rozsiadł się na kanapie i powoli zaczął odpowiadać na nieodebrane połączenia.  
\- Tak, Charlie, jest dobrze. Co? On… On tak, jasne, że żyje. – Chwilę milczał, słuchając trajkotania rudej. – Nie, Charlie, właśnie rozmawiasz z duchem – sarknął i dopił do końca piwo.   
Ostatnią osobą, do której zadzwonił był Ash.   
Rozmawiali zaledwie chwilę. Dean był już w o wiele lepszym – poalkoholowym – nastroju.   
\- Stary, zajechać do ciebie?   
\- Weź tylko whisky. I może jeszcze coś do jedzenia? Dawno nie jadłem chińszczyzny od Kevina. Wiesz gdzie to…  
\- Jadę – odpowiedział jedynie przyjaciel i się rozłączył.   
  
Kilka godzin później Deana obudził dzwonek do drzwi. Ash z naręczem jedzenia i dobrym Jackiem Danielsem pod pachą wszedł do jego mieszkanka.   
\- Więc… wróciłeś.   
\- Jak zwykle – odpowiedział Winchester, rozkładając lekko ramiona, jakby chciał pokazać, że naprawdę tu stoi. – Zawsze będę wracał. Przeważnie gdy ty i cała nasza grupa wydzwania i pyta…  
\- …jak to jest być znowu singlem, co? – Uśmiechnął się do niego.   
Z twarzy Deana na chwilę zniknął uśmiech. Pokiwał głową, a płyta w wieży przeskoczyła. „Paradise City” zastąpiło niezręczną ciszę.   
\- Gunsi? Stary, od kiedy słuchasz Gunsów? – Ash wydawał się najbardziej urażonym człowiekiem na świecie. – Ostatni raz wykonanie Gunsów słyszałem od zalanego ciebie, gdy to dorwałeś gitarę i próbowałeś śpiewać „Don’t cry”.   
  
Teraz siedzieli już w salonie, a raczej Dean siedział, a Ash zaglądał ciekawsko do kolekcji płyt. Była dość uszczuplona, patrząc na to, że duża jej część leżała w Impali.   
\- Bastille? 30 Seconds to Mars? Dean, ty nawet tego nie słuchasz!  
\- Cas słucha. – Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, po czym obaj zamilkli.   
\- Dean Winchester słucha starego rocka godnego AC/DC i Led Zeppelin.  
\- Dean Winchester – powtórzył blondyn – po zerwaniu idzie się napić i przelecieć chętną dziewczynę, a nie wyjeżdża na wieś.   
Gdzieś w tle szumiało „Sweet Child o’mine”.   
Fioletowy łapacz snów tu nie pasował. Nie pasował do zielonych ścian, brązowych mebli. Nie pasował Deanowi, ale z drugiej strony nie umiał zdjąć ozdoby zrobionej przez Castiela.  
Nie umiał wyrzucić jego ukochanych płyt, choć teraz były skazane na kurzenie się. Ostatnio wyciągnął Bastille w pierwszą noc, gdy Cas do niego przyjechał. Jak debile tańczyli objęci na środku pokoju, by zaraz przenieść imprezę na kanapę.  
Przez ramię Asha spojrzał w pusty kąt salonu. Tam przecież była na święta choinka, którą razem rozbierali, bo Cas święta musiał spędzić u siebie. Ale już po świętach spędzili razem tydzień. Siedział słodki, rozczochrany owinięty we wszystkie łańcuchy, które były w mieszkaniu Winchestera i szczerzył się do aparatu.   
\- Dean? Wzięło cię, co..? Czy… to ty zerwałeś, prawda?  
Już piąty raz odpowiadał na te samo pytanie. I piąty raz bolało to jak diabli.  
\- Nie. To on stwierdził, że to koniec. – Zrobił niepewny gest dłonią. – Odległość, brak miłości i moje spierdolenie… te sprawy. – Beknął głośno i odchylił głowę do tyłu.   
Ash wpatrzył się w przyjaciela. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu Dean i jego ukochany Castiel nocowali u niego, bawili się świetnie, a co Ash nie wchodził do pokoju ta parka nie mogła się od siebie odsunąć.  
Więc czemu, do cholery, tak to się skończyło?


End file.
